Pour un ruban
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré films, Mercer vient d'être embauché et en profite pour déclarer sa flamme Ecrit pour le concours péchés avarice .


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Coucou, voici un petit OS sur Mercer , j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Pour un ruban**

Susan Crane avait toujours occupé une place particulière dans son cœur et, à présent qu'il était nanti d'une place prestigieuse, Ian Mercer décida qu'il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle l'empêchant de faire la cour à la jeune serveuse. Vêtu de son plus bel habit, celui que lui avait procuré Cutler Beckett lorsqu'il était entré à son service, Mercer se présenta donc à la taverne où travaillait la jeune fille.

Son premier mouvement fut une grimace contrariée, en effet, il n'apercevait nulle part le minois tacheté de rousseur de la belle Susan, et Mercer se dirigea vers le tavernier.

« Bonjour, Susan Crane est-elle ici ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules.

« Elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Mercer songea à la bourse pleine qui patientait dans son veston et déclina l'offre. Si Susan était absente, il n'avait aucune raison de commander à boire. Sans prêter attention aux injures dont l'abreuvait l'aubergiste, Mercer sortit et commença à avancer dans les ruelles sordides.

Comment Susan pouvait-elle occuper son temps libre ? Mercer réfléchit quelques minutes à la question et choisit de pousser jusqu'au marché local. Là, son visage s'éclaira d'un mince sourire en reconnaissant la chevelure auburn de Susan au milieu d'un groupe de jeunes femmes. Sans hésiter, Mercer s'avança vers elle et s'inclina, interrompant du même coup les discussions.

« Miss Crane, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

La rousse se tourna vers lui et Mercer nota avec satisfaction que ses joues s'empourpraient.

« Monsieur Mercer ?

- Je reviens de la taverne où l'aubergiste m'a dit que vous étiez de repos aujourd'hui, j'avoue que j'espérai bien vous rencontrer. »

Des gloussements saluèrent sa déclaration mais Mercer n'y accorda aucune importance. Pour posséder une femme, il fallait parfois savoir se rendre un peu ridicule.

Comme Susan ne répondait rien, Mercer se pencha vers elle et s'inclina galamment.

« Me permettez-vous de vous accompagner ? »

Avec une rougeur charmante, Susan accepta et Mercer, fier comme un paon, la guida à travers le marché. Tout en marchant, il lui raconta sa bonne fortune récente.

« Mr. Beckett ? S'étonna Susan. On dit que c'est un homme très important.

- Oh oui, il l'est, et il le sera bientôt plus encore.

- Et que faites-vous au juste pour lui ? Vous êtes une sorte de domestique ? Lui demanda Susan.

- Plutôt un bras droit, corrigea Mercer. J'assiste Mr Beckett dans ses affaires les plus délicates, » précisa-t-il avec un demi-sourire en songeant à la nature de ces dernières.

Comme il l'avait espéré, Susan parut impressionnée et il eut le plaisir de voir son regard vert se troubler légèrement.

Ils continuèrent à parler joyeusement et Mercer sentait venir le moment où il pourrait enfin se déclarer et ainsi obtenir les privautés qu'il espérait lorsque Susan se pencha sur l'étal d'un marchand.

« Oh, quel amour de ruban ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Mercer se pencha sur ce dernier. Il était en soie rouge et sa lisière était agrémentée de fils d'or aux dessins compliqués.

« Je crois que je ferais n'importe quoi pour posséder une telle chose, » murmura Susan en lui jetant un regard de biais.

Le marchand, flairant la bonne affaire, s'approcha d'eux et annonça le prix. En l'entendant, Mercer faillit s'étrangler. Trois shillings ! Susan posa un regard rempli d'attente sur lui et Mercer grimaça. Pour trois shillings on pouvait avoir un repas ou une bouteille entière de vin dans une gargote !

« Il est tellement beau, » insista Susan.

Mercer referma inconsciemment la main sur la bourse qui patientait dans son manteau et lui désigna un ruban d'un vert d'eau.

« Celui-ci est tout aussi joli, combien ? » Demanda-t-il au marchand.

Ce dernier grimaça.

« C'est de la toile, donc disons cinq penny. »

Mercer laissa échapper un soupir soulagé et offrit un visage souriant à Susan.

« Il vous ira tout aussi bien, voire même mieux, il fera ressortir vos yeux. »

Susan grimaça.

« Mais l'autre est tellement unique, je suis certaine qu'aucune de mes amies n'en possède un semblable.

- Ca pour sûr Miss, intervint le camelot. C'est un ruban de princesse ! »

Mercer inspira lourdement et se tourna vers l'homme.

« Cessez vos boniments, nous prenons le vert. »

Sans prêter attention à la déception de Susan, Mercer sortit avec réticences sa bourse et en exhuma cinq penny avec des gestes laborieux. Tandis qu'il fouillait ainsi, un homme s'approcha d'eux.

« Susan ? Pardonnez-moi, vous êtes bien Susan Crane n'est-ce-pas ? »

Susan se retourna vers l'homme et Mercer nota que ce dernier avait au moins soixante ans.

« Mr. Lowbury, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer ! »

Mercer répondit au salut de Lowbury avec une grimace tandis que le nouvel arrivant souriait à Susan.

« Vous faites des achats mon petit ?

- Oui, répondit Susan d'un ton déçu. Enfin j'aimerai… »

Lowbury suivit le regard de la jeune fille et sourit.

« Voilà un bien joli ruban. Il vous irait à merveille.

- C'est bien mon avis, répondit Susan d'un ton boudeur.

- Le vert lui ira tout autant, voire mieux, intervint Mercer. Il fera ressortir ses yeux.

- Le vert ? S'indigna Lowbury. Mais il est si ordinaire ! Allons combien pour le rouge ?

- Trois shillings, s'empressa de répondre le marchand.

- Vendu ! S'exclama Lowbury tout en fouillant dans sa bourse. Rien n'est trop beau pour Susan. »

Le ruban vert entre les doigts, Mercer vit Lowbury se pencher vers Susan et nouer le rouge dans ses cheveux.

« Magnifique ! »

Susan rougit tandis que Mercer posait la main sur son bras.

« Le vert vous ira cent fois mieux. »

Tout signe d'admiration disparu, Susan se tourna vers lui.

« Je vous remercie Mr Mercer mais je préfère le rouge. »

Mercer se décomposa et l'agrippa par le bras pour l'entrainer à l'écart.

« Miss Crane, il me semble que nous nous ne soyons pas bien compris… Je veux dire, j'ai une situation à présent et de toutes les femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer, vous êtes la seule à avoir capturé mon cœur. Susan, j'espérai que vous, enfin j'avais cru que vous seriez prête à »

Mercer s'interrompit brusquement en constatant qu'elle riait.

« C'était le cas Mr Mercer, en dépit de votre visage ingrat, de votre âge et de vos cicatrices, j'étais prête à vous laisser me faire la cour, peut-être même à m'embrasser mais quand je vois que vous n'êtes même pas prêt à dépenser trois shillings pour m'offrir un ruban je me dis que vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme qu'il me faut.

- Quoi ? Vous me rejetez pour une bête histoire de ruban alors que je viens de vous avouer mes sentiments ? » S'indigna Mercer, blessé.

Susan se contenta de rire de plus belle.

« Gardez votre ruban de cinq penny et oubliez-moi Mr Mercer.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une catin ! Ragea Mercer.

- Dans ce cas trouvez-vous en une qui accepte cinq penny en paiement, » lui lança Susan avant de prendre le bras que lui offrait Lowbury.

Anéanti, Mercer la regarda s'éloigner au bras du vieil homme, le ruban rouge dansant dans sa chevelure de feu. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Susan, la tendre Susan était de ces femmes viles et intéressées, pourtant force lui était d'admettre qu'il s'était entiché d'une putain. Mercer soupira tristement et s'efforça de se consoler en se disant qu'il valait mieux pour lui le découvrir maintenant qu'une fois totalement amoureux d'une femme qui aurait dilapidé son argent. Le cœur brisé, il se tourna vers le marchand et lui tendit le ruban méprisé.

« Je n'en veux plus, rendez-moi mes cinq penny. »

Le marchand ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un regard de Mercer le convainquit de ne rien en faire et il s'empressa de déposer les précieuses pièces de cuivre dans sa main.

Trois semaines plus tard, Susan Crane était retrouvée morte, un ruban rouge filé d'or autour du cou.


End file.
